In Ruins
by scarylolita
Summary: Craig is a kleptomaniac. When Kenny catches him stealing gas cards, he offers the brunet a deal in exchange for not calling the cops. Unfortunately, what Kenny wants is a little more than Craig is willing to give. Slash.


**South Park © Matt & Trey.**

**Changed the title to something a little shorter. **

**Also the sequel "Revelations" has been posted! If you enjoy tragedy, go check it out. If not, this can be read without it :) **

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick absolutely <em>hates<em> working night shifts. But at least it's summer, so he won't be losing sleep. High school is over. There's nothing worse than working the night shift when you have to wake up at 7:00AM for school. Kenny definitely isn't going to miss that.

He works at a gas stop at the edge of town. It's typically very dull and there are hardly any people out on the road this late. However, tonight is different. Tonight, Craig Tucker steps inside and Kenny catches him stuffing gas cards into his coat pocket when he leaves the back room. Kenny always knew Craig was a trouble maker. It's a well-known fact, but Kenny didn't peg him for a thief. A smile spreads across his face, a devious idea springing to mind.

"Ahem," he clears his throat as he stands behind an oblivious Craig. "Your hands are wandering. Wanna put those back?"

"Fuck," the brunet hisses to himself, slowly turning around.

Kenny smiles and crosses his arms. "What were you planning on doing with those?" he asks, taking the gas cards from Craig's hands and putting them where they belong

"I was gonna steal them and sell them half price," the brunet admits in a murmur. He's been caught red-handed. There's no point in lying.

"You _do_ realize that what you're doing is illegal and stupid," Kenny mentions, trying to read Craig's reaction. He doesn't _look_ afraid, but Kenny can tell he is.

"Yeah, no shit," Craig states flatly.

"Your birthday was in January, was it not?" the blond asks. "That means you're eighteen and you can get in serious trouble for stealing. What's it called? Class one misdemeanor theft? That means _at least_ three months in prison, dude... plus the fine. Do you really wanna get butt-fucked in prison? 'Cause it's definitely possible."

Craig closes his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"The camera is broken," Kenny tells him. "You're lucky it's just me here and not the boss. He wouldn't be so forgiving."

"Cool," Craig mutters sarcastically. "So, can I leave?"

"Oh, no," Kenny says with a sweet smile. "I've got two options for you, pretty boy. It's quite simple. Do you want me to call the cops or not?"

"I think it's pretty fucking obvious I don't want you to call the damn cops," Craig bites out. "What's the catch?"

Kenny's smile widens. "All you have to do is get on your knees and suck my dick."

Craig is taken aback. "What?" he asks stupidly, wanting to make sure he heard it right. He's heard rumors of the blond's neurotic, irrational, perverse and flat-out crazy personality, but he's never experienced it. He tries to stay far away from Kenny and his friends. He's still annoyed at them for the Peru incident, though it was many years ago.

"You heard me," Kenny says, pointing to the filthy floor. "On your knees, stud."

Craig simply stares in disbelief.

"This is how lots of pornos start," Kenny tells him. "You should've known what I was going to proposition."

"I'm not gay," Craig informs him, crossing his arms.

"Me neither," Kenny says before admitting, "Well, for the most part… but I don't mind fucking a cute guy in the ass now and again."

"I have a _girlfriend_," the brunet continues.

"She'll never find out," Kenny promises, winking. "It's up to you, Craig. You can give me what I want or you can let me call the cops."

Craig flushes with anger. "Fine," he snaps.

Kenny smiles and nods for Craig to follow him behind the counter, where he proceeds to unbutton his jeans. Craig sinks to his knees, an unpleasant feeling settling in his gut. He stares at the blond's limp dick, not exactly sure what to do with it. He never pays attention to the things Red does with her tongue, so he doesn't know where to start. All he knows is that whatever it is she does - it feels damn good.

"It's not rocket science," Kenny snorts. "Haven't you ever masturbated before? Shit. It's like that but with your mouth."

Craig sneers, tentatively reaching forward. He touches the blond the way he'd touch himself. He feels him go hard. 'How the fuck am I going to fit _that_ in my mouth?' Craig can't help but think.

"Yeah…" the blond murmurs. "That's good… use your mouth now."

"What if someone comes in…?" Craig asks somewhat hoarsely. He's nervous – incredibly nervous – and not revelling in the shy feeling that's taking him over.

"Chill," Kenny tells him. "We're behind the counter, no one is gonna see you down on your knees from outside, so stop worrying."

Craig sighs, accepting his fate. He opens his mouth and tentatively licks up the length of the blond's hard-on. Without warning, Kenny thrusts forward and Craig gags. Without remorse, he grabs a handful of brunet hair and does it again. Craig convulses and chokes, letting out shocked, protesting moans.

"Relax, babe," Kenny says in a strained voice.

Craig tries, but then he realizes he's afraid. He's afraid he's going to throw up. He's afraid that Kenny will hurt him. He's afraid someone will see. He's just afraid. His eyes grow glassy and his brows draw together as his nails claw at the blond's hips.

Then, out of the blue, it stops. Kenny pulls away and Craig cough, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and staring wide-eyed at the blond. He sinks to the floor, feeling nauseous and utterly violated.

"You've got a pretty bad gag reflex," Kenny notes, staring down at him before declaring, "I'm gonna fuck you instead."

"Hell no!" Craig snaps shakily, wiping the spit off his lips. "That's where I draw the line."

"Then I can get you in trouble with the cops, instead," Kenny says carelessly, erection still displayed.

Craig bites the inside of his mouth. His parents would kill him if they knew about his bad _habits_. If he got in trouble with the cops, the entire town would find out about it because that's what happens in tiny towns like South Park. He closes his eyes, trying to weigh the pros and cons of the situation even though he knows Kenny is getting impatient. On one side, it would be private humiliation. On the other side, it would probably be a lot more painful… but he could suffer through this. He doesn't want to do time in a cell. That would take much longer and everyone would find out.

"I'll let you," he says weakly. He'd rather not have his reputation tarnished further by becoming known as the town klepto.

Kenny looks amused. "Say it, Tucker. I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck me," Craig bites out, trying not to let the shame sink in.

"There you go," Kenny praises and his tone of voice makes Craig even angrier. He's talking to him as if he's so much worldlier and as if Craig is just a naïve child. "Now strip. Everything off."

Craig feels like every inch of his skin is burning and he hopes to God it doesn't show, but the funny smile on Kenny's face says otherwise. Craig grits his teeth and removes his t-shirt before slipping out of his sneakers. With shaky hands, he reaches for the button to his jeans, undoing the zipper and pulling them down along with his shorts. He steps out of them and leaves them in a pile, standing naked and awkward in front of Kenny's wandering eyes.

"Turn around," the blond says. Craig crosses his arms, but obeys the request. Kenny touches down his spine. "Hey, you've got a pretty sweet ass," he comments after a moment, giving it a hard slap. Craig doesn't respond. He wouldn't possibly know what to say. His mind isn't nearly sharp enough to come up with a witty comeback and he certainly isn't about to say thank you.

Without further ado, Kenny bends Craig over the front counter and says, "You're lucky I always leave the house prepared. Without lube, you'd be in a lot of pain."

"Hn…" Craig grunts noncommittally. He stares ahead. He can see the entire store like this. It's no wonder Kenny caught him. Knowing that makes him feel incredibly amateur. Craig has been stealing since he was fourteen. It's become a problem, but he's never been caught. He never used to care about making money from his thieving habit, but it's easy money.

After a minute he feels something wet on his backside. 'Fingers,' he thinks. He doesn't know much about ass-fucking, but he knows this much. A minute later, the fingers start probing. Craig tenses, holding onto the counter as his backside is invaded. He shudders, not liking the sensation.

"Relax," Kenny coos at him, wiggling his finger deeper. "You may as well enjoy it because I'm going to take my sweet time. It's not over 'til we both cum."

Craig's breath hitches and he lets out a loud groan.

"That felt good, huh?" Kenny asks knowingly. Again, Craig doesn't respond. He doesn't want to admit it. Kenny makes a humming sound as he adds another finger. "It's gonna be fun," he starts tauntingly, "making you lose your cool."

After what feels like hours of being finger-fucked, the digits are removed and Craig lets out a sigh of relief.

"Here we go," Kenny sing-songs from behind him and Craig tries hard not to tense. He releases a pained moan, eliciting a laugh from the blond. "Christ, Tucker, man up. It's just the tip."

"It fucking hurts," Craig hisses, hating the blond more and more by the second.

"Just relax or it's going to get a hell of a lot worse," he warns. He grabs Craig's right leg, lifting it onto the counter top. "There we go. Easier access." Kenny lets out a little snicker.

Craig emits a sharp breath as he feels the blond go deeper. 'How awful,' he thinks. As a child, he always thought Kenny was altruistic and kind-tempered, but he's immaturely selfish. It's frightening. Craig is still scared, but he plays along knowing it'll be worse if he doesn't. The last thing he wants is to make a scene. The last thing he wants now is for the cops to show up and drag him away. He's already gone this far. He can make it.

"Shit," the blond moans. "You're so tight… it feels awesome."

Craig frowns and continues to stare ahead at nothing in particular. Kenny is acting like he has every right to be fucking him. It makes Craig want to scream, which says a lot because Craig isn't one for loud displays of aggression.

"Hah!" Kenny laughs breathlessly. "Imagine if your friends could see you. Imagine if lovely, little Red could see you… What would your girlfriend say, huh, Craig?"

"Shut up," the brunet whispers.

"Well, rumor has it she wants to dump you anyway," Kenny reveals carelessly, grabbing Craig's hips.

"Wh-why?" Craig asks, lurching forward with each sharp thrust. To be honest, he isn't surprised. His girlfriends always come and go with the same dull complaint. They say he's too distant and he's too mean. Whatever. Craig just wants sex. He can't help but wonder if this is some sort of karma. He's the one getting fucked this time 'round.

"The ketamine, dude," Kenny says with a snort. "Of all the drugs you could be doing… horse tranquilizer is what you picked? Really, Tucker? That shit is gnarly. It makes you detached."

Craig knows that and that is the precise reason he does it. If only he had some now. "Shut up…" he says again, a delayed reaction. He feels himself blushing like a child in trouble, which only causes his temper to rise.

"Repeat after me," Kenny commands, wholeheartedly amused and having the time of his life. "_My name is Craig Tucker and I like taking it in the ass from other men_!"

"I'm _not_ going to say that!" Craig hisses.

"You better," Kenny tells him, quickening his pace. "Otherwise I'll call the cops and this would all be for nothing."

Craig grimaces as the sounds of wet slapping fill the entire room. How gross. "I l-like t-taking it..." he trails off and lets out a pained hiss, cringing.

"Louder, babe," Kenny simpers. "Shout it to the world!"

"_Iliketakingitintheass_!" he screams, letting the words come out as quick as his speech will allow.

"Is that so?" Kenny gasps, acting as though he didn't force the _confession_ out. Sadistic as it sounds, there's something he's really enjoying about having the stoic brunet submit to him. Craig's mask has slipped and Kenny wants to see how far he can push things.

Kenny gives Craig a reach-around, feeling the blond go reluctantly hard at his touch. He smiles perversely at that, feeling even more satisfied with himself until –

"S-someone's coming in," Craig stutters, wide-eyed as he stares out the glass door. "McCormick, stop…!" he pleads and struggles, not wanting to be caught in this kind of embarrassing position. "Stop!"

Kenny looks outside, noticing headlights beyond the glass window-wall. He groans, but pulls out nonetheless. "Shit, it's Kyle's dad…" he mutters and Craig groans, feeling frantic. "Get under the counter and wait," Kenny instructs with a dull sigh as he hikes his pants back up.

Craig does so, sitting with is bare ass on the dirty floor. He puts his hands over his mouth and shuts his eyes. He hears the bell ring and the door opens.

"Hey, there, Kenny!"

"Hi, Gerald," Kenny greets happily in return. "Back in town?"

"Indeed."

"How was your business trip?"

"Same old, same old. Keeping out of trouble, I hope?"

"You know it!"

Craig's feels nauseous. His heart is beating so rapidly that it begins to hurt, but he forces himself to calm down when he hears the door ring again. He lets out a breath and Kenny drags him out from under the counter.

"You need to chill out," he says. "I've jacked off here about fifty times and never got caught. I always get horny when I'm bored. Welcome to the night shift, dude."

"I'm _not_ one for exhibitionism!" Craig snaps. All the sex he's had has been quite vanilla and he's fine with that. Nice and boring. An orgasm is an orgasm, or so he thought. Now is different.

"Whatever," Kenny says carelessly. "Get on your hands and knees."

"The floor is fucking filthy," Craig points out, staring at the tiles that look like they haven't been mopped all year.

"So, what? It's not like you're gonna be lickin' it. Calm your tits."

Craig grits his teeth, kneeling on the hard floor before perching himself up with his hands. Kenny settles behind him, thrusting in hard and fast. Craig lets out a shout and a string of expletives, eliciting more laughter from the blond.

"You're so cute, Craig," he coos some more. "Don't you wish Red was here? I do. I bet she'd love to see you like this."

"N-no," the brunet moans miserably. The thought itself is all too horrific. The thought of _anyone_ seeing him like this is horrifying.

A split second later, the familiar ringing echoes throughout the room. Kenny hisses, pulling out and pulling himself together.

Craig is too afraid to move. He sinks even closer to the floor and crawls under the counter as Kenny deals with yet another customer. "Token, hey!" Kenny greets and Craig nearly sobs. Part of him wants to stand up and beg the other young man to save his pathetic ass, but he knows Kenny would only come back for him later. Or just call the cops and say he ran. He's already come this far. No point in turning back now.

'Don't cry, don't cry,' he pleads with himself to remain quiet. He doesn't want to give Kenny something else to rub in his face.

"Long time no see," he hears Token greet in return. "Up to no good?" he jokes.

"Nah, I'm being good!" Kenny insists. "So, what're you doing out so late?" he asks as he rings the other teenager in.

"Me, Clyde and the girls are on our way back from a party in Cherry Creek," he says. "We invited Craig, but he was M.I.A. Red still came, though. I think she's getting tired of his constant come-and-go attitude."

"Shame," Kenny says with facetious sympathy. "Anyway, here's your receipt. Have a good night."

"You, too," Token returns politely.

Craig lets out a breath, trying to force the tremors away but he won't stop shaking. He feels utterly filthy. He wants to wash his hands… and his entire body.

Soon, Token is gone and Kenny is back on the floor with Craig. "Lie down on your back," he urges.

Craig doesn't protest this time. His nausea is spreading and he just wants it to be over.

Impressed with his obedience, Kenny gives him a satisfied smile as he pries his knees apart at an awkward angle. "Nice view," he comments, staring down at the brunet's hard cock and tight hole. He tosses Craig's legs over his shoulders and positions himself before plowing in once more. Craig's toes curl as he lets out delirious moans.

"Touch yourself," Kenny says and Craig does. "Aw," Kenny coos. "Look at that lewd face… You're a natural bottom. Remind me again why you've been fucking girls? This suits you way more."

"You're awful…" Craig murmurs.

"This is a good look for you, y'know," Kenny says. "You're all… wanton. Who woulda known Craig Tucker had it in him to make this kind of expression?" Craig tries to hide his face, only to have his free arm pinned to his side. "Ah, ah, ah," Kenny tuts. "No hiding"

Craig shakes his head back and forth, trying to will away the unpleasant lump in his throat and the even more unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Kenny finds his open, vulnerable look very pleasing.

Craig closes his eyes as he cums, wanting to create a subconscious barrier between him and the blond hovering over him. It's different than any other orgasm he's had, but maybe that's just the cock in his ass. When he opens his eyes, he nearly chokes when he sees Kenny holding his phone up.

"No…!" he exclaims, perching himself up on a hand and squirming away. Kenny puts his phone down and drags Craig's body back towards his own.

"Yes," is all he says as he continues to fuck the brunet. "Masturbation fodder."

At a loss, Craig simply stares at the blond with a wide-eyed look. "Delete it…" he pleads weakly.

"You're so meek," Kenny murmurs fondly. "Like a little kitten."

'Fuck you,' Craig thinks to himself. 'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK _YOU_.' But he can't say it aloud. That's the way blackmail works. You lose either way.

Kenny lets out a whiny moan, pulling out. "Sit up," he spits out quickly. Craig does and the blond shoves his dick in his mouth. "Ah… fuck," Kenny moans.

It's hot and bitter on Craig's tongue. He wants to spit it out, but he knows that wouldn't sit well with the blond, so he swallows. It sears unpleasantly down his throat before settling in his gut. Craig can practically feel it and he has to try hard not to gag.

Kenny tucks himself back into his jeans before buttoning back up. When he looks at Craig, he's surprised. "Hey," he murmurs, kneeling down and moving forward so their noses are a mere inch apart. "You're crying," he points out, touching Craig's cheeks.

"What?" Craig snaps, drawing back and reaching a hand up to touch his face. "Shit," he whispers, realizing the blond is right. He _is_ crying. That's even more humiliating than what he just endured. He swipes at his eyes briskly, angry at himself for getting this upset. He needs to learn to take things with an empty mind.

Kenny smiles at him, helping him stand on shaky legs. He bends down and picks up Craig's clothes, handing them to him. Craig takes them without a word and pulls them back on before slipping back into his sneakers.

"Are we done here?" he asks coldly. His back hurts and his knees ache, his limbs feel like jello and his ass stings, but he's going to leave with as much dignity as he can muster.

Kenny pulls him into a rough, bruising kiss. "You're mine now," he decides after drawing back and putting his hands on Craig's shoulders. "You're going to be my new toy, so let's do this again sometime."

Craig's jaw drops. "But you said…"

Kenny gives him yet another sweet smile. "I know what I said, but I lied. I lie a lot. I liked fucking you more than any girl around here, so I'll definitely be back for more."

Craig forces a sardonic smile even though he feels like sinking to the floor and melting away. "You really _are_ awful."

"You'll get used to it," Kenny winks.

And that's what Craig is afraid of.


End file.
